Crossover Crew VS The Deadly Six
by KentaDavidTheCreator
Summary: The 1st Side Story of The Crossover Crew! When The CC chases down Team Monstrous'. It leads them to a strange planet known as the Lost Hex. Home of Fearsome Deadly Six from the Upcoming Game, Sonic Lost World. Can they defeat them or will the Deadly 6 Destroy our heroes? All Characters belong to their respective owners. Rated T for Mild Language, Crude Humor & Violence


it was a normal day in Downtown Central City, Everyone is going on their daily lives & such. and just as we thought it'll be quiet for once. a random explosion was heard on the sidelines. we head to the Streets of DTC to see Eggman & Bowser with captured Critters (plus Zeo) on the run from the city's protectors, The Crossover Crew.

(Music: Sonic Lost World Opening Scene)

"Give it up, Eggy & Bowsy!" Said Afro.

"We got you cornered!" Said Pinkie.

"Nowhere to Run!" said Sonic.

"Let those guys go!" said Dashie.

"HA! In your Dreams, Crossover Brats!" Said Bowser.

"These guys are gonna go well with our Koopa-Egg Robo Army!" said Eggman with a Boastful laugh as the two evil characters sped up.

"Gah! He's Speeding up!" Said Shadow. "What Now,Afro?!" Twilight asked. "Simple! We Catch up to him!" Said Afro As he takes out His Board Afro Dragon and rides on it with Pinkie on board.

"Wait up!" Said Sonic As he ran faster. "oi! Don't leave me out of the fun!" Said Dashie as she flew faster. "Really?" Said Shadow. "Now's a time for a race?"

"it's always a race with those two" said Twilight.

Soon Eggman & Bowser thought they'll lose them but-

"Found ya!" Yelled Kenzie as she appears in front of The duo with Makino the Echidna & Buster Groove. "Today's not flowing with ya today, Egg Dude & Koopa Dude" said BG.

"Like A Rat trapped in cage!" said Makino.

"Tch! Just what we need more Pests!" said Eggman.

"Any plans, Doc?" Said Bowser.

"Hell if i know..Oh wait a sec i know!" Said Eggman as his machine flings the creatures in the air."

Kenzie: "Woah!"

"Not Good!" said Maknio

"That's Cold, Dudes! Even for you two." said Buster.

"Hey, You wanted them?" Said Bowser.

"Then Fetch, Kiddies!" Said Eggman as the duo laughed evilly. Soon a Stubby hand from a Bandana Waddle Dee caught the creatures along with a purple hoof as he said "I caught them!"

"Man, Who knew those fools were crazy enough to perform a stunt like that.." said Bandana.

"Well at least their safe, Zeo are you in there?" Asked The Purple Alicorn.

Zeo made his way out of the crowd. "Yeah,Neo. I'm fine, Stuffed but i should be fine!"

"NOT WHILE I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Yelled Bowser "FLAMETH-"

"HOT-BLOODED STAR TACKLE!" Yelled a Blonde-Haired Waddle Dee named Chris as he tackled Bowser Head on and then wacked him on the side face with his Long Nunchaku.

"Right on time, Chris!" Said Neo.

"hey, it's What i do." Said Chris.

"You kids are gonna pay for this!" Yelled Eggman as he was gonna fire his laser the system began-

"Huh? Glitching?!" Yelled Eggman.

"But How-" Before Bowser could finish.

(Music Changes to Pokemon OP 3-OK! (Victory))

"Hey! Fat Guy & Turtle Head!" yelled a Green Sweater Girl. "it seems you have a "Glitch in your game!" She started to laugh.

"Vanellope!" yelled Kenzie.

"Hey Guys!" Vanellope replied "Did i miss the party?"

"Actually it just got started, Glitch Girl!" Said Eggman "EGG PAWNS!"

Bowser: "GOOMBA & KOOPAS!"

Both: "SHOW THEM WE MEAN BUSINESS!"

Soon A Horde of Egg Pawns, Goombas & Koopas surrounded the other CC Members.

"Man, just when you think trouble doesn't follow ya. She follows ya like a Stray cat" said BG.

"Save the Rapping for later, BG" Said Kenzie." We got bigger problems!"

Soon a Rainboom & Blue Aura Boosted it's way to the Egg Pawns as they were sent in the sky.

"WHAT!" is all Eggman can say.

"huh? The Double Boom?" Said Makino.

"PERSONA! Go, Kintoki-Douji!" Yelled a voice "Mabufudyne!" Soon The Goombas were frozen as popsicles

"Huh? Mabufudyne!" Said Buster Groove soon began to shiver. "Man, that's Colder!"

Soon, They See a Magic-Chaos Spear piercing the Goomba's Area as they were sent flying.

"Magic Chaos Spear!" Said Neo.

"Don't Tell me..." Said Eggman.

Bowser Added "The Last one is"

"POOFY SPIN DASH ATTACK!"

Afro & Pinkie's Attack went straight at the koopas as the only thing left was their shells. Afro was in mid-air as he said "Well Well, Looks like i get to try out Target Practice After all!" as he began kicking the shells with multiple kick attacks. "MULTI-AFRO KICK!" The Shells hit Eggman & Bowser in all directions. Soon the Last one was a Blue Shell as it hit them. Sending them flying to the sky.

"GAH! THAT MEDDLING HEDGEHOG & HIS FRIENDS DID IT AGAIN!" said Bowser.

"And just when i though i-i mean we were gonna win this one!" said Eggman "YOU JUST SAID I AGAIN, DID YA?!" Bowser yelled.

"No! Honestly! I Swear!" Said Eggman.

"Remind me to get new evil partners" Said Bowser. "THIS ISN'T OVER CROSSOVER CREW! WE'LL BE BACK!" They yelled as they disappeared with a *ding*

(Music Ends)

"wow..." is all Bandana Dee can Say. Soon The Rest of The CC Came down to reunite with their members. "Sorry We're late!" Said Dashie. "Had to take a Detour!" Said Sonic. "Well we beat Eggy & Bowsy all right" Said Shadow. "well at least the creatures are safe" said Twilight.

"We can say that was a Teddie-ous fight!" said Teddie."YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE FOR THE ENTIRE BATTLE, TEDDIE! YOU JUST SHOWED UP OUT OF NOWHERE!" Said The CC. "You guys can be Beary Mean, you know that?" said Teddie.

"Soon Afro opened the bag & the Creatures were free. "Gah, Thanks for saving me, Afro!" said Zeo.

"Not a prob, Little guy!" Said Afro. "well we solved another case guys! Come on, Let's Head to Golden Krust to celebrate!"

"YEAH!" Cheered The CC.

(Music: Yami yo no Mushi wa Hikari ni Tsudou-Gintama OST 2)

Meanwhile in another world. 6 creatures were watching the normal world as it seems. Soon They see the CC cheering after their win. One of them cackled as The Pink one said "Well Well, Looks like we got ourselves fresh meat!"

"hmph, They don't seem like threats" Said the Green haired one.

"They look tasty...Even The Hedgehog & Ponies look yummy." said The Fat Yellow one.

"huh, Undisciplined Children! They need to be taught" Said the short one.

"Ugh...Why are they so happy..." said the Purple-Haired One. "it makes me sick if i can add.."

"Well Whoever they are..." Said the Red one. "They could be trouble for us. Are you sure, These are the ones you want us to take on, Our Queen?"

The 6 creatures looked at Team Monstrous, Which consists of Queen Chrysalis, Mephiles The Dark, Marx, Pom Pom, Gilda, , & Neo Metal Sonic.

"Yes, indeed." said Chrysalis as she's seen with a Dark Spiked Ring controlling the creatures. "Those "Undisciplined Children" you call them are known as The Crossover Crew"

"You guys gotta take those losers down!" Said Marx.

"Those Mortals have been a pain for too long!" Said Mephiles.

"YEAH! Kick their Asses!" Said Gilda.

"We'll lead them here at the Lost Hex!" Said Gilda.

"While You guys take them on!" said .

"After You Guys Destroy those Organics, We'll head to Downtown Central City and take over!" Said Neo Metal Sonic. "You Guys are welcome to destroy anyone that goes in our way."

"well Well" Said The Green One. "That's a job i can"

" I could use a challenge!" said The Red One.

The 6 creatures bow to Team Monstrous and said "we'll do as you command, Our Masters."

Team Monstros checkled as The 6 Demons bowed before them.

"It's Great pratice for me when i rule popstar!" said Marx.

"Same here when we take over all of our worlds!" said Mephiles.

"And Soon, Afro The Hedgehog & The Crossover Crew Will fall. Once & For All!" Said Queen Chrsyalis With an Evil Laugh.

And So, The Battle Begins.


End file.
